The Descendant
by ZM1593
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. So how would that story go if Naruto was a member of a different clan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only the ideas that I have planned for this story**.**

A lone figure slowly walked through the streets of the village. The man looked to be in his later years, having shoulder length white and gray hair. He wore a white cloak with the collar slightly raised, and a light blue sash that was tied at the shoulder and went down. The man went in a slow walk, preferring to stick by the shadows, even thou it was past midnight, and the village seemed to be asleep.

The man had arrived almost 15 minutes ago, and had proceeded to stride through the village, searching for something. He looked around and let out a slow sigh, then turned his head down towards his arms. There, he held a small bundle. It was actually a child, and he seemed to be asleep. The man opened his eyes, which had been strangely enough closed so far. He had blue eyes, layered with a lighter blue color which led to the pupil.

"I wonder if you will have our eyes young one." The man mused to himself, looking down at the child. He adjusted his left hand under the bundle, then moved his right hand and moved the blanket around, revealing the child's face. Much like himself, the child had white hair, but without the gray mixed in. He also had skin that was paler than the regular person, but not nearly pale enough to draw attention to himself.

As if feeling the man's eyes on him, the child slowly opened his own eyes, revealing them to be a a completely white color with no pupil present. The man smiled slightly as he looked at the child, who simply stared back for a few minutes before closing his eyes again.

The man sighed again and continued walking, until he came to an alley that was darkened. The man paused for a minute, then turned and went into the alley. Once he felt he was far along inside, he stopped walking and leaned against the wall, before sitting down. He looked down at the child again.

"I don't know if you understand me or not child, but I have much to tell you and not nearly enough time to say it all." The man paused here, as if thinking what to say next. "Our clan has fallen, as much as it pains me to admit this. Every day our numbers become smaller, and I fear that soon we will be all but gone."

The child opened his eyes, the man's surprise, and looked up at him.

"You must carry our burden with your shoulders child. I hope that when you are older, you will forgive me, and redeem our clan's name." The man paused again and watched the child for a few minutes.

"Young Naruto, in 12 years exactly, you will know of your true heritage…" The man said nothing else. Instead he gently set the child down on the floor and brought his hands up to for the ram seal. What followed was a circle of seals appearing around the two of them, and the sudden crying of a child that no one heard.

**12 Years Later.**

Naruto sat in the near middle row of the classroom, looking around to the other people. His blue eyes looked around at everyone with a somewhat critical look. His white hair had slightly fallen over his eyes, but not enough to obscure his vision.

Naruto wondered about his white hair. He wondered about his parents and family altogether. He had grown up in an orphanage until he was 6 years old. Then the Hokage himself had offered Naruto to become a ninja, and of course Naruto agreed.

The Hokage had also given him his own place, which Naruto was happy about since he couldn't stand the orphanage anymore. What the Hokage never told Naruto was his past. Like why Naruto had not only snow white hair, but also pale skin.

Naruto had also noticed that he had an easier time learning the chackra based techniques the academy taught. He certainly had an easier time than the other kids. Except for Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at the boy in question. He sat towards the edge of the room near a window. He was the last survivor of the Uchiha clan after the clan was gruesomely massacred. The boy had learned all of the techniques that the academy offered with relative ease.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy. He had made it his goal to surpass the Uchiha and take the top spot among his classmates.

The class seemed to be bustling with activity, until the teacher walked in. Naruto looked at the man, Umino Iruka. The man had tanned skin and a scar running across his cheeks and nose. He was one of the few people Naruto cared about.

"Alright everyone, quiet down…" Said Iruka, but the kids continued to make noise. Iruka narrowed his eyes and a twitch appeared on his forehead. Naruto smiled slightly and brought his hands to his ears and blocked them. A few seconds later, Irukas head grew to an unhuman size and his voice seemed to become 5 times louder.

"EVERYONE STOP TALKING AND TAKE A SEAT!"

The class instantly went silent and everyone sat down. A lone "Troublesome" broke the silence, followed by Iruka clearing his throat, his head returning to normal size.

"Now then, since I _finally _have your attention, I must tell you all that the final exam will be held in a few days." Naruto perked up and started listening. Sasuke turned his head away from the window towards the teacher as well. Whispers started to break through the classroom, before dying down.

"The exams will be held in our classroom, and conducted by myself and Mizuki."

Naruto frowned instantly when he heard that. He never got along with Mizuki. The man seemed somewhat secretive, and looked like he was plotting something. He also happened to have a disliking towards Naruto for some reason and thus never treated him fairly.

"So, with the exam coming along, let us begin our final session…"

Naruto didn't really pay attention anymore. Instead he rested his face on his hand and started thinking about all the possible trials that may come up during the exam. He was confident that he could pass most of them, but he was also slightly nervous about some things, mainly Mizuki. Naruto mentally noted to tell Iruka about Mizukis unfair treatment towards him after the exam.

**2 days later. **

The class was filled with the students, all waiting anxiously for their turn. In front of the class was a desk, with Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind it. Naruto noticed the many headbands on the table, with the Konoha logo engraved on a metal piece attached to the headband. Naruto imagined himself wearing the piece and smiled to himself.

"Sasuke-kun will be on my team pig, you'll see!"

Narutos thoughts were cut off by a yell. He looked over at the person who made the noise, a pink haired girl with green eyes. Sakura Haruno was her name. Naruto let out a sigh. The girl kept going on about being with Sasuke nearly every day. Sasuke himself never seemed to pay it any mind.

"Oh yeah, sure he will forehead girl" Yelled another girl back, this one having blonde hair with blue eyes. She was Ino Yamanaka, a member of said clan, which was regarded as one of Konohas elite clans.

"Those two, always troublesome." Naruto looked towards the person who spoke. Shikamaru Nara was the person, son of Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan.

Naruto looked over the other occupants as well. A boy eating from a bag of chips, another with sun glasses and a high collared jacket. A boy with a dog on his head and a girl with her hair tied in twin buns on either side of her head. Naruto's thoughts were cut off by Iruka.

"Alright everyone, take a seat, we're about to begin." The class settled down and Mizuki took over.

"Now then, the exam should be relatively easy for those who have been practicing. We will be calling you up individually and test your skill in chakra control." Mizuki looked over everyone in the class, however his eyes lingered slightly longer over a certain white haired boy. "Demonstrate what we ask successfully and you will be passed."

Naruto breathed out through his nose and looked over at Sasuke. He was looking through the window, seemingly not paying attention. Sasuke turned his head, as did Naruto, when both boys heard Iruka call a name and one of the students walk to the front.

Naruto sat patiently as he watched the students go by. The exam had started off on a somewhat sour note when the first few students failed. Then came a string of passes and soon enough only a few people remained.

Naruto noted that the children of all the clan heads children, wether they performed well or not, were passed. Sakura had also passed, even thou she came from a civilian family.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto perked up as he watched the boy approach the table. Much like the clan heads kids before, Sasuke passed the exam. Then came Narutos turn.

He slowly made his way to the desk, the other students all watching him. Naruto quickly scanned the class with his blue eyes, noticing that everyone, including Sasuke, was watching him. He looked back at Iruka , who was about to speak, but was cut off by Mizuki.

"Ah, Naruto, our final student. Create a clone for us if you would" Spoke Mizuki as he looked at Naruto. Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes as sweat ran down his forehead. The clone technique was one that he was not too confident in. Mizuki however, sat back with a smug look on his face, as if he read Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto concentrated and formed the necessary hand seal, before a puff of smoke erupted next to him and a clone was created. He quickly looked over and instantly knew that he had failed the exam. The clone had not come out nearly as well as Naruto hoped it would. Instead it seemed to be discolored and sulking, as if extremely exhausted. Naruto quickly looked back at the two instructors.

"I… Let me try again, please." He's request fell on deaf ears as Mizuki spoke before Iruka did.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but an enemy is not going to let you try again. I truly am sorry. You fail."

Naruto stood frozen as Iruka started to protest. It didn't last long as Mizuki quickly started defending his decision. Iruka soon realized that Mizuki would not change his mind and looked at Naruto with regret on his face.

Naruto felt sick. He didn't stay much longer as he slowly turned around and made his way back towards his seat. He's head started to spin slightly as he walked back and all but dropped down onto his chair, and simply sat unmoving.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

He turned and looked at the girl sitting across from him on the other half of the stalls in the class. She had blue hair and pale white eyes with no pupils. She was Hinata, The future head of the Hyuga clan. She was also one of the few people Naruto had spoken to before in the class.

He looked away from her, and didn't see a hurt expression come over the girls face. His eyes fell on Mizuki, who was saying something to Iruka. The two exchanged a few more words, then Iruka looked over at the class.

"Congratulations to those who have passed. I want all of you to return to this class tomorrow. We will be going over your genin team assignments as well as your new instructors. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and started walking out. Naruto watched them go as he sulked in his chair, before finally getting up and leaving as well. He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his white hair on the way out. He completely missed Mizuki watching him as he left with a slight smile on his face.

**A/N: **Well hello there readers. I have been having this idea float around in my mind since the last movie came out. I suppose we will see how this goes, and if I can maintain the story. I wanna thank everyone who gives this story a try in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only the ideas that I have planned for this story**.**

The academy bustled with noise as kids ran everywhere. Some were playing around with each other, while the older ones were talking with their parents. Everyone had a smile on their face, except for one individual.

Naruto sat on a lonely swing that hung from a tree towards the far corner of the academy yard. He watched with a sad face as everyone ran around laughing and having fun. He watched as his own classmates, mostly the clan children, all put on their headbands t show to their parents.

Naruto let out a sigh and looked down. Watching them only made him more sad. He moved the swing slightly, letting it gently rock him back and forth.

"He failed" someone said, but Naruto didn't bother to look up who it was. They were simply in earshot of him. He didn't hear what anyone else said as the people started moving out. Soon enough he was left all alone on the swing. He looked up and got ready to go when he felt something behind him.

Naruto quickly looked back, only to see Mizuki standing behind him. He had a smile on his face as he looked at Naruto.

"Hi" he said. Naruto looked back at him and frowned.

"I wanna be alone right now." Mizuki frowned when he heard this, but came forward a few steps.

"I'm sorry about what happened inside Naruto, but you see, I couldn't break the rules with Iruka right next to me." Mizuki moved forward a few steps again when Naruto looked back at him. "Let's just put that behind us. I'm here because I have come up with a way for you to pass the test."

Naruto looked back fully this time, and Mizuki smiled again. _"fool." _

"Like I said Naruto, I have a way for you to pass the test, but it will require you to bring me something." Mizuki thought for a minute, before he continued. "I have talked this over with Lord Hokage himself, and he agreed on it."

"What do I have to do?" Mizuki smiled again as Naruto visibly perked up.

"Well, inside the Hokage building, there is a special scroll. The Hokage keeps it in his office in a secret hiding spot. If you can find that scroll and bring it to me, I will pass you." Mizuki smiled deviously as Naruto jumped off the swing.

"So I just have to get you the scroll, and i'll become a ninja?" Mizuki nodded simply. He watched as Naruto thought for a minute before he looked towards the building towards the mountain and got ready to ake off. Mizuki reached out and put a hand on he's shoulder.

"When you find the scroll, bring it outside the village." Mizuki pointed towards the south. "I will be waiting just outside the fence on that side. And make sure no one sees you, or else I will be forced to fail you again."

Naruto nodded and took off towards the Hokage building, while Mizuki smiled to himself. _"And after that, i'll simly have to get rid of you and make a quick escape." _

XxXxX

Naruto ran across the rooftops with the scroll on his back. His blue eyes scanned the area around him to make sure no one was following him. Retrieving the scroll hadn't taken too long. He had found a secret door in the wall and the scroll within, along with a few other much smaller scrolls and a weird looking three bladed kunai with some kind of markings on the hilt. He payed those things little attention as he quckly grabbed the scroll and re-sealed the door, before bolting out of the room and towards the meeting place.

He looked behind him, then decided to leap down into the street and hide in an alley for a few minutes, just to be sure. As he settled behind a dumpster, he removed the scroll and placed it in front of him, looking it over. He put his hand on the edge and ran it cross the scroll, before stopping in the middle, where a piece of paper with more strange marking was holding the scroll closed. Naruto put his finger over the paper out of curiosity, but quickly removed it when he felt the paper draw on his chakra.

Then, the markings on the paper changed slightly and it lifted up, opening the scroll up. Naruto sat there for a few minutes, before looing down at his hand, then the scroll. He moved the same hand forward and touched the scroll again. Nothing happened, so he pulled it closer and unwrapped it. What he found was more strange writings, and diagrams. He looked them over, but couldn't make sense of it, until he came to writing he could read.

"Shadow clone jutsu.." Naruto looked closer and read what was written there before his eyes widened. He quickly read the information again, before closing the scroll back up and taking off. He had decided to ask Mizuki what the other things in the scroll were, and if he could learn any of it.

XxXxX

Mizuki watched from a hiding spot in a tree as Naruto came to the meeting spot and stopped at a clearing. The boy started looking around and was about to call out his name. Mizuki inhaled and exhaled and leaped down onto the clearing. Naruto quickly faced him when he landed.

"Sensei, I got the scroll." Mizuki smiled.

"Excellent job Naruto, were you followed?" Naruto shook his head no.

"Good, that's very good. Now then, let me see the scroll." Naruto hesitated at this and Mizuki frowned.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could teach me some of the stuff in here." Mizuki stood up strait and sighed. This was something he didn't expect. He expected for Naruto to simply hand the scroll over.

"Well, to do that, I will have to look at it first Naruto, so..."

"Naruto, don't." Both Naruto and Mizuki looked up, and saw none other than Iruka standing on a branch. Mizuki scowled, while Naruto took a step back with concern forming on his face.

"Ah, Iruka, how nice of you to join us." Mizuki turned around and started walking towards Naruto. "Give me the scroll Naruto, now."

Naruto took a step back, starting to realize that something was wrong.

Mizuki took a stp forward again and jumped at Naruto. The boy flinched and closed his eyes, but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes again, Iruka stood in front of him, and Mizuki was on his back on the floor. Iruka quickly looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto, go now. Bring the scroll back to the Hokages office." He didn't get a chance to finish as Mizuki jumped back on his feet and leaped at Iruka, tackling him to the floor.

Naruto turned and started to run towards the village. Mizuki saw this and juped up onto one of the branches. He reached back and took a massive Shuriken off his back, which had been concealed to not scare Naruto.

"You're not going anywhere you little punk." Mizuki reared his hand back and then swung forward, sending the shuriken straight towards Naruto. Iruka looked up and saw what happened. He quickly got up and pushed himself forward, closing the distance between him and Naruto in seconds. The latter looked back, only to freeze in place when he was Iruka standing in front of him with a giant shuriken impaled in his back.

"Dammit to hell Iruka, you just had to interfere didn't you." Mizuki jumped down from the branch and started walking twards Naruto. Iruka, who had fallen down on all fours and was breathing heavily, looked up at Naruto. "What are you doing, run..."

Naruto stepped back with his eyes wide. He's hands tightened around the scroll and he froze. He's already blue eyes started to glow slightly, and he started seeing images in his mind. Images he had never seen before.

He saw an image of two men fighting a giant one eyed beast. He saw one of those two men traveling through a village. He saw two other men, one slightly taller than the other with pale hair. The two men facing each other and behind each stood more people. All of them strangely had their eyes closed. He then saw the same two people, this time both having blue eyes, fighting each other, while in the background, other people were engaged in fights with each other. Then he saw the final image, a man carrying a bundle in his hands, walking down a street in the night.

Naruto blinked and looked around. He was back in the forest now, looking at Mizuki advancing on him, and Iruka now laying on the floor with blood starting to pool under him. Naruto took a step back, the images still fresh in his mind. Mizuki looked like he was only a few steps in front of him, and was reaching out towards him.

It was at that moment something came to Naruto. He looked down at the scroll, then back up. He narrowed his eyes slightly and tossed the scroll aside before bringing his hands up into a ram seal.

Mizuki stopped in his tracks when he saw what Naruto did. He scowled and was about to move again, when something changed. He started feeling uneasy, as if something was looming over him. He blinked and stepped back. The feeling only encreased slightly at first, then seemed to double. Mizuki looked behind him, then back at Naruto, only to see the child surrounded by a mint green light. Chakra.

Naruto snapped his eyes open, not noticing the green chakra that had now wrapped around his body and glowed faintly. He looked directly at Mizuki and whispered something. The next second, the entire area was engulfed in smoke and multiple puffing noises.

Mizuki stood frozen as the smoke cleared, revealing clones of Naruto. Mizuki looked around as worry began to settle over him. They were everywhere he looked.

"No... this isn't possible, you are supposed to be the worthless failure!" Hes words fell on deaf ears as the thousands of clones suddenly leaped at him all together. It only took a second for Mizuki to get overwhelmed.

Naruto himself was not doing well. He stumbled around as the chakra slowly disappeared. He's eyes started to feel heave, and he's body seemed to shut down. Naruto started falling forward, losing consciousness. Before he blacked out, he felt two arms wrap around him and stop him from falling.

XxXxX

He slowly stirred around and started waking up. Stretching his arms, he felt a soft cover draped over his body. That's when his eyes suddenly snapped open and he bolted up, looking around.

Naruto was met with the Sandaime Hokage, looking right at him from chair that was next to the bed he was laying in. The man observed him for a few seconds, before a slight smile came to his face.

"I see you're awake finally, that's very good." Naruto looked at the man with questioning eyes.

"What happened?" Then, as if everything had come back to him, his eyes widened. "Mizuki, the forest,the scroll... How is Iruka sensei?"

"Everything is alright Naruto, you don't need to worry, luckily we made it in time and were able to get treatment for Iruka. He's injustry was not fatal anyways, so he is off to a quick recovery." Naruto let out a sigh.

"But I should be thanking you Naruto. You managed to stop Mizuki, and by performing an advanced jutsu no less." Naruto looked u at the man, and just as he thought the Hokage now had a serious look. "I must also ask where you learned it from?"

"I..." Naruto seemed to hesitate for a minute. "I opened the scroll and read about it there."

Naruto watched as the Hokage kept completely still.

"So the scroll opened for you?" Naruto nodded.

"I see..." The man looked down for a minute, then back up at Naruto. The serious look was now gone. "Well then, I will leave you to rest now, as I have to get back to work, but before I go, I have brought something for you."

Naruto perked up as Hiruzen reached inside the Hokage robe and took something out, before placing it on the bed. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at Hiruzen. The man smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now officially a ninja oh Konohagakure No Sato." Naruto smiled a bright smile and instantly grabbed the headband and started putting it around his forehead.

"Remember to go to class tomorrow so you can get assgned to a genin team." Naruto nodded, still having the smile on his face. Hizuren smiled back and stood up. He walked to the door and looked back.

"Wear it well Naruto." The child nodded. Hiruzen smiled with satisfaction and left. As he walked back to the Hokage tower, he wondered exactly how Naruto had managed to open the scroll.

**A/N: **and there is chapter two. I must say that I'm actually enjoying writing. I do also wonder if any of you have an idea as to what clan Naruto belongs to in this story. If you do have any ideas, or perhaps want to point out any mistakes I have made, or maybe flaws in my writing style, leave a review. It would help me out greatly, and let me know if you guys like the story or not.

Anyway, I thank you all for reading this story, and I will see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only the ideas that I have planned for this story**.**

Naruto pased around in his room while tightly gripping the headband in his left hand. After he had woken up, he was released from the hospital a few hours later. Now he was in his home, walking back and forth in his living room.

He could no longer remember the images he had seen during his confrontation with Mizuki. All he could think of now was two men. One with completely white eyes, and the other with strange rippled purple eyes.

Naruto finally stopped in front of a mirror and looked. His hair was beginning to fall in his blue eyes. He made a note to get it cut some time soon, then brought his hands up and pulled the hair back. Looking down at the headband, he brought it up and slipped it around his head.

The image that looked back at him was something Naruto had always wanted to see, and now he was. He smiled to himself and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow, he would need to wake up early and go to the academy to find out who his new teammates would be.

XxXxX

The classroom was buzzing with noise, as it always did. Kids were talking with each other, showing their headbands off. Iruka stood by his desk, looking through a bunch of papers, paying no attention to the noise. However, when the door opened and a certain white haired child walked in, everyone stopped.

Iruka looked up, then looked over and saw Naruto. He smiled and greeted the by, who greeted him back. Naruto noted that the man seemed to be just fine. The Hokage must have ordered for extra medical treatment for him. Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled slightly.

"Well, i'm very glad you could join us today Naruto. Go ahead and have a seat, we are about to begin."

Naruto nodded and took an empty seat in the middle right section of the classroom. As he settled down, the whispers of "Didn't he fail" and "Why is he here" escape his ears. He payed them no mind, however, and simply looked around. He noticed Hinata in the other half of the class. Sakura was also on that side, with Ino sitting next to her. The two girls were whispering heatedly with eachother. Naruto snorted, already having a good idea as to what the two were talking about.

He looked over on his half and caught most of the male students. Chouji was eating from a bag of chips. Shikamaru looked to be asleep, but was likely awake. Sasuke sat next to a window, as he almost always did. He was looking out from it, his head resting on his hand, seemingly deep in thought. Or maybe he was just daydreaming.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the room when Iruka cleared his throat. He quickly looked everyone over, but Naruto noticed that his eyes lingered on him a few seconds longer. The cleared his throat again and looked down at the paper in his hands.

"Now then, by now I'm sure you are all aware why you are here, so I will skip all of the minor details and get to the point. You have all been assigned into genin teams. Each team is made up of four members, three students and a Jounin sensei." Iruka paused for a second. "With that being said, I will now read what team you will all be in and who your sensei will be."

Iruka looked down at the paper again and began reading. Naruto listened in as the teams were slowly read off.

"...Team seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

As soon as Iruka finished, a loud yell of victory rang through the room as Sakura jumped t her feat and pointed at Ino. "Itold you he would be on my team pig." The two girls started yelling at each other, until Iruka silenced them and continued to read off the teams. Naruto noticed th Sasuke had a dis-satisfied look on his face. He was looking directly at sakura with an annoyed look. Naruto sympathised with hin on a certain level. The pink headed girl could get annoying sometimes, but usually she calmed down pretty quickly.

Naruto was taken aback when Sasuke suddenly turned and looked directly at him. Their eyes met, and the two quickly observed each other. Naruto looked at Sasuke, trying to figure out what the boy might be thinking. Sasuke looked at him with a blank look, before he nodded slightly and turned around. Naruto sat there for a minute, then he settled in his chair and a smile came to his face.

**2 hours later **

Time had been dragging by as the three sat in the class. They were the only ones left at this point, all the other instructors had come and ushered their teams away. Even Iruka had eventually given up and left, saying he had other business to attend to.

Sasuke sat by the window and was looking out from it, while Sakura sat next to him and tried to start a conversation. Naruto sat a coupl seats away with hes head resting in his hands and his eyes half closed. The three sat in the room, trying to pass the time.

Another ten minutes later, the three heard a noise and the door to the classroom finally opened. And through the door looked in a man. Naruto instantly sat up when he saw the person, as did Sasuke and Sakura. Not simply because it was their sensei, but because the man had nearly all of his face covered in a face mask, and his headbaand was pulled down over his left eye. The only visible part was his right eye, with a completely black iris.

"ah, you must be my genin team. Sorry for being late, I got sidetracked on my way here. Meet me on the roof of the building in 15 minutes." Just as quickly as he had shown up, he left. The three students sat for a minute, before all of them got up and made for the roof. When they got there, the mans was leaning against a ledge and reading a small orange book. Without even looking away from his book, he spoke to them.

"You're early, that's good. Have a seat all of you." As the three sat down, he put the book away. "So, I am Hatake Kakashi, I will be your sensei. Let's start by introductions, your name, your likes and dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future..." he paused and pointed at Sakura. "We'll start with you."

Sakura pered up, although she also hesitated for a minute, and spoke. "My name is Sakura Haruna, my likes are..." she glanced as Sasuke. "My hobbies..." Another glance at the black haired boy. "My dream for the future is to..." Third glance, this time with a blush thrown in. Kakashi blew air from his nose. "_Great, a girl obssessed with her team-mate, perfect start..." _

"Alright... good." Kakashi pointed towards Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My dislikes are annoying girls who get stuck on something and won't let it go. I enjoy training, and my goal in life is to kill a certain man."

Kakashi stared at the boy for a minute. In a way, he was expecting Sasuke to say something similar to what he said. He took a mental note to keep a closer eye on the boy, before turning towards his last student.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My dislikes are people who think too highly of themselves. My dream is to be someone everyone looks up to and recognises."

"Very well than, you may take today off, do whatever you wish to do. Tomorrow, I want all three of you at training ground three at eight in the morning. Is that clear?" When all three students nodded, Kakashi leaned off the railing and brought the orange book out again. "Good, you are dismissed."

Naruto watched as the man took off, while Sakura immediately went after Sasuke. He elet out a sigh and stood up and started to walk away, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

XxXxX

The boy tossed and turned in his bead. The images kept coming and going, flashing so fast that he didn't even see them clearly. He thought that falling aslep would make them go away, but it only made it worse. There were significantly more now, each coming after the other.

Naruto tossed again and fell off his bed. He landed on the floor and was immediately awakened. As he sat up, he noticed sweat covered his forehead and above his lips. Taking a few deep breaths, he stood up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. When he looked up, he almost yelled out, as he saw the image of a man standing behind him. There was no one behind him when he spun around, and when he looked back, the mirror only showed himself.

"_What in the world was that? Am I going crazy?" _That thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as he shook his head. There was something going on, perhaps the images were telling him something. Running his hand through his hair, he came out of the bathroom and went back to bed. Luckily, no more images came and he was able to fall asleep.

XxXxX

A lone man sat in meditating position, surrounded by darkness. He had on a white robe and sash tied around his waist. The man sat with his eyes closed, concentrating on the signatures below. There we so many of them, but he only needed to sense one.

He had been doing the same process for every day nearly 10 years now. Sitting and waiting for a certain chakra signature to pop up. Today would be the day.

As he reached out with his own chakra and sensed the many signatures, he almost immediately felt one more powerful than the others. In that instant, the man knew exactly who this chakra belonged to, and why it was more powerful than the others. He stood up from his position and smiled to himself, before turning around and starting a walk back towards a palace that sprouted forth from a deep crater.

As he got closer to the palace, he was met by more people. Some of them wore cloaks much like he did, others wore all black clothes, that appeared to be designed for easier movement. The man received either a nod or a greeting from almost everyone he passed. As he approached the palace, he passed two guards clad in the black attire. They both nodded towards him and he returned the gesture.

He walked through the buildings gate and made his way through the hallways, until he reached a door. He knocked and was granted entry, and came face to face with a man sitting behind a desk.

The other man had light brown hair that was combed back and tied in a ponytail. He wore a light blue robe with a high collar, and a plunging neck that showed his collar bone. He had a wedding band on his left hand, and wore magatama earrings.

"He has emerged at last..." Was all the man in the door said, and was quickly ushered inside, closing the door behind him and giving the two privacy.

**A/N: **And that's another chapter done. This one came a bit later than I wanted, but I had no choice. Whenever I'm not in school I work, so I have t find time to write this. With that being said, I do want to make posting two chapters each week a norm.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure a lot of people have guessed what's going on in this story so far. On the other hand there are also some stuff that need to be cleared up, such as the state of Kurama, and what's going on with him. Don't worry, I have a plan for him and the rest of the tailed beasts, and obviously it will involve Naruto.

I am also going to go back and add in a disclaimer to each chapter, just because every story has them.

If you guys like the story so far, leave me a like, and if you are really enjoying it, favorite or review. I take all forms of reviews, and if there are questions, I will try to answer them, either at the start of each chapter, or I will post them as my own review.

Anyways, I will see you all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only the ideas that I have planned for this story**.**

Kakashi stood in front of his new genin team and observed the three students. Sasuke stood on the right end with his arms crossed. Sakura was on the other end, peaking at Sasuke occasionally. Naruto stood in the middle. Kakashi looked closer at the white haired boy. He was definitely different from the other two, and yet, at the same time, seemed exactly like them. Just a regular boy wanting to become a shinobi.

There was, however, no doubt in Kakashi's mind that Naruto was slightly different. It wasn't just his white hair or pale skin, or even the blue eyes. It as mainly the boys chakra. Kakashi couldn't help but think that there was something hidden inside the boy. He's chakra had a different feel to it. It felt more concentrated and powerful.

Kakashi blinked, realizing he had been starring too long in silence. He looked all three over one more time and cleared his throat.

"So, now that we are all here, let's get to it. Today I will be testing you three out myself." This surprised the three and they looked at Kakashi with a questioning look.

"I thought once we were in a genin team, we would start training and doing missions immediately" spoke Naruto.

"Not with me." Kakashi reached back and took something from his pocket. He held up the objects, revealing the to be two bells on strings. He then moved his hand down and clipped the bells to his belt.

"Here is your test. You have the next three hours to come at me with everything you have. During those three hours, I want you to use everything you have learned in the academy, and anything you may already know. Retrieve a bell, and you will be my student."

"But wait, there's only two bells." Kakashi looked at Sakura, who had spoken, and nodded.

"Yes Sakura, there are only two bells. The reason for that is because one of you will be going back to the academy." The three genin all stood in silence. Sakura mumbled something, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto seemed to scrunch up his face as if he had tasted something bad.

Kakashi took out a timer from his other back pocket and set it to three hours, before resting it on the ground.

"Your time starts now." As soon as he said that, the three genin leaped into the tree line and disappeared from sight. Kakashi noted that all three had left in a different direction.

XxXxX

An hour had passed by, and training ground three was in silence. Kakashi was calmly sitting on tree stump and reading his little orange book. Naruto watched the man from a tree branch. He had tried his best to be as silent as possible. The man seemed to be completely relaxed while reading the book.

Naruto looked around, trying to spot either Sasuke or Sakura. So far he had no luck finding either one of them. He had no doubt that Sasuke would hide himself pretty well, but he was a bit surprised when he couldn't spot Sakura either.

Sasuke was also in a tree branch On the other side of the tree line. Unlike Naruto, however, he had a visual on both him and Sakura thanks to his Sharingan. His red eyes looked over both of them, as two tomoe were present. Sakura was hiding behind a tree deeper within the forest, while Naruto was up on a tree much like himself. Sasuke mainly kept looking at Naruto. He was both surprised and suspicios at the other boy's chakra. While it seemed regular in the sharingans vision, there was also a large concentration around the eyes, and from there came a very faint green chakra that spread out all over Narutos body.

Sasuke didn't know what to think of this. Something like this didn't come up in a regular person. The only possibility could be that Naruto was inhancing his vision. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The boy must have had exceptionally good control to keep a constant and even amount of chakra around his eyes. Then there was that faint green mixed in. Sasuke had no idea what to think of that. That was something he personally had never seen before.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi. The man was still on the tree stump, reading the orange book. Sasuke pondered what to do, and came to a decision. He took one last look at his teammates. Both of them remained still in their hiding positions. Sasuke nodded to himself and with a little chakra boost, leaped out of the trees and landed right in front of Kakashi.

The man looked up from his book and snapped it closed. _"So Sasuke is the first to come out."_

The two stood and watched each other, before Sasuke quickly brought his hands up and started going through hand seals at an alarmingly fast rate. Kakashi looked closer and his eyes widened when he noticed a few familiar seals. He quickly jumped up in the air, and in the next second Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth and breathed out a ball of fire. The ball traveled forward and engulfed the stump in flames.

Kakashi landed, but had no time to gather his thoughts as Sasuke leaped at him with a kunai in hand. The man went on the defensive, blocking swipes from Sasuke, before he noticed what he needed. He brought his hand up and pulled up his headband, only to reveal a sharingan.

Sasuke instantly stopped in his tracks and looked at Kakashi. The man took his chance and threw a punch at Sasuke. The punch connected and the boy stumbled back, but he quickly came back with shuriken in each hand and sent them towards Kakashi.

It was at this point that the man cought Naruto with his sharingan. He leaped out of his hiding spot and landed next to Sasuke. The two quickly looked at each other, then back at Kakashi. The man was surprised whn both boys suddenly rushed towards him, Sasuke by himself, while Naruto created a clone. He ppicked up Sakura as well, who also had a kunai prepared.

He didn't have much room to move as the boys moved in, each one sending a punch or kick towards Kakashi. The man was doing nothing but blcking now, and was also slowly getting pushed back. He took a few steps back, and saw an opening. Sasuke threw a punch, while Naruto sent a kick. Kakashi closed his regular eye, and using his sharingan, was able to block both attacks. However, he also grabbed a hold of both the fist and foot that were sent towards him.

Kakashi wasted no time, He firmly grabbed on, and in the next spun around. Lifting Sasuke and Naruto in the air. He spun around a couple more times and let go, sending the two boys flying a short distance in different dorections. The two managed to straighten themselves out and land on their feet. However as soon as both landed, they looked at Kakashi with a look of triumph.

It was in that minute that Kakashis senses alerted him. He spun around, only to see Sakura standing behind him, with both bells in her hands. Not a minute later, both boys were next to her. Sakura held up the bells by the strings, while Sasuke and Naruto both grabbed a bell with thir finger. The three looked at their mentor, who's eyes were still slightly wide. He then relaxed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I must say, i'm quite impressed. Congratulations, you all pass. You displayed teamwork, which is exactly what I wanted to see from you." The three students smiled, although for Sasuke it was more of a quick smile. Nevertheless, they had all passed their teacher's test.

"Now then, I want you all to meet me here again tomorrow, same time." Without saying another word, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the three alone.

XxXxX

Naruto slowly walked through the village towards his apartment. After Kakashi had left, Sasuke had gone his own way, and Sakura had followed him. Naruto snorted, no surprise there. He let out a slow sigh as he neared his apartment building. He went inside and went up a flight of stairs to his home.

Naruto opened the door and entered inside the apartment. Closing the door, he stood by it for a minute with his hand on the handle. In the next instant, his head snapped up as his senses kicked in, and he spun around.

"Don't make another move."

He came face to face with a man, standing in his living room. The man looked older, with greying hair and a beard. He wore a pure black robe, and mesh armor underneath. Naruto noticed that he also had a grey magatama tattooed on the right side of his neck. The man also had a black cloth wrapped around his eyes.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm not here to bring you harm." Naruto narrowed his eyes when the man said that.

"And yet you broke into my home." The man nodded slightly and seemed to relax a bit.

"I know it may appear bad, but this was the only way I could get in touch with you."

Naruto looked the man up and down again, then his eyes rested on the black cloth on his face. Was the man blind? Or was he simply wearing the cloth to make it seem like he was blind. Naruto tensed again slightly, deciding to keep his guard up.

"I can't talk for long, but I am here to let you know that you are not alone in this world." The boy narrowed his eyes again.

"Not alone? I've been alone ever since I was born. If you think you're pulling some kind of joke here, I'm not laughing." Naruto was expecting an answer, but instead, the man pulled out a scroll and tossed it to him. He caught the scroll in his hand and looked at the man.

"That scroll will explain everything better to you. For now I can't give you anything else, but know this, I will be back soon." Without saying another word, there was a puff of smoke, and the man was gone.

Naruto looked around the room, then back at the scroll. He gripped it tightly and walked into the kitchen. Opening the garbage can, he was about to toss it in, but instead he stopped and simply stood motionless. A few seconds passed, and Naruto turned around and set the scroll on the kitchen table and slowly unrolled it. As he started to read, and read further and further, he's eyes grew wide.

XxXxX

The man reappeared with a loud pop in the middle of a circle of seals. The stood still and let out a breath, before relaxing. He crossed over the circle and looked around. Two guards stood by a door, dressed in black armor and face masks. As he walked towards the door, the guards reached out and opened them for him.

The man came out into a long hallway, and followed it until he arrived to another set of double doors. These doors led outside, into the darkness of night, which was only illuminated by glowing orbs that floated around in the air. The man took a moment to look around, then quickly turned and made his way towards a dome shaped building.

He made his way through the street and entered the dome, which had multiple smaller rooms inside. The man made his way towards a door on the left middle side and knocked on it.

"Enter." He went inside and faced another man. The other man sat behind a desk, reading through a paper. He looked up and slid the paper aside and stood up.

"Ah, Raiga, you've returned. Have a seat and tell me everything."

The man, Raiga, took a seat, as the other man settled back down behind his desk.

"So, did you meet the boy?" Raiga smiled and nodded.

"I did indeed. He has our blood and chakra in his body. And the eyes I gave him were accepted by his body." Kiria nodded from his spot behind the desk.

"And you left the scroll with him?" Raiga nodded.

"Excellent, we'll give him another month and then bring him to us." Kiria paused for a minute and spoke again. "Thank you for doing this Raiga, you may return to your duties."

Raiga stood up and bowed before the man. He turned towards the door and was about to leave when Kiria spoke again.

"Raiga, if you see Toneri, send him to my office." Raiga nodded and exited the office, leaving Kiria alone.

Kiria rested back in the chair and closed his eyes. _"There is a chance for us to redeem ourselves after all." _

**A/N: **well here it is. Another chapter for you guys to read. I'm getting a lot of ideas for this story, but I have an idea of where I will be taking it. I also don't wanna reveal too much, but I think the second to last sentence might just give something away, unless of course you guys already had an idea.

Anyway, thank you for reading my story. If you have any comments, or maybe any criticisms, leave them as a review for me to read.

See you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi looked back on the past three weeks as he stood in front of the Hokage. Konoha was selected to host the chunin exams, and naturally Kakashi had decided to recommend his team to take part. He still had a few doubts in his mind, however. Not because of training. His genin were coming along quite well. Kakashi worried more about the hidden rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke. The two had grown into a routine where they would try to best each other.

Sasuke was exceptionally skilled in fire jutsu, as Kakashi expected him to be. He had also started utilizing his sharingan in sparring matches. Granted, he only had two tomoe unlocked, he was still able to track movement and dodge them, and distinguish hand seals. However, it was the spars between the two male students that proved to be the most interesting.

Much like Sasuke, Kakashi had also notices that his other male student had above average chakra control. He also noticed that there seemed to be a concentration of chakra around Narutos eyes whenever he fought. The boy had become quite skilled in taijutsu, and hand to hand combat, however his ninjutsu was also on par.

The most interesting was Narutos chakra. It wasn't like any other genins. It seemed to be more powerful and more refined. Kakashi couldn't describe it in any other way.

"I'm very happy that you are recommending your team Kakashi." The Hokages words brought him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I feel that my team is ready."

"I trust your judgement. However I would like to hear some more about how they are progressing."

Kakashi nodded and proceeded to tell the older man about his team.

XxXxX

Naruto looked up at the ceiling as he lay in his bed with his arms under his head. He wore a simple white t-shirt and black pants. Next to him on the bed lay the scroll. The scroll that had been delivered to him by the man. Naruto still wondered who the man was. He also wondered what the purpose of the scroll was. When he had opened it, there was a letter, which Naruto had not bothered to read. He went past it and the only other thing he found was a seal that contained another scroll in it.

He had yet to open the smaller scroll. Mainly because he found the whole situation quite suspicious. Naruto let out a sigh and looked over at the other scroll. It was laying on the table next to the bed, under a small lamp. Reaching out, he took it and held it in his hand. It was sclosed with the same seal paper as the other sroll, but unlike the other, when Naruto touched it, nothing happened. He tried pushing his chakra into it like before, but again nothing happened.

Naruto let out a sigh as he stared at the scroll for a few more seconds, then set it down and grabbed the other one. He unrolled it and came across to the letter again. It was like any other letter. Starting with his name, then some other stuff Naruto didn't really care about. He skimmed through it and came to what he was looking for.

"_There is a second scroll enclosed inside. You can unseal it from the storage seal with your chakra. To open the scroll itself, you will need to use your blood." _

"Blood huh." Naruto tossed it aside and grabbed the smaller scroll. He retrieved a kunai and made a cut on his thumb, before holding it over the seal and squeezing a drop of blood onto it.

Almost instantly, the seal glowed green for a split second, then harmlessly pealed back and the scroll opened.

Naruto picked it up and unrolled it. The scroll contained a map, with an x drawn towards the bottom, near a small hill. Naruto looked closer and reallised that it wasn't too far from Konoha, maybe only a couple hours distance. He contued on, but found nothing else, except for a drawing at the bottom of a half circle and a smaller full circle.

"That's it? A map?" Naruto stared at the map in his hands. He noticed that Konoha was marked on it as well, and the X was a little ways to the west of it. He stared at the map, thinking on what to do. If he thought things were suspicious before, he was positive now. On the other hand, hes curiosity had been peaked.

He feel back on his bed and stared at the ceiling once more. A few seconds passed, and he sat back up with a determined look as he looked back at the map

XxXxX

The cool air blew against him as he jumped from tree to tree. Holding a scroll in one hand, he continued forward, until he felt like he was in the right spot and leaped down to the ground.

Naruto started walking forward until he cleared through the trees and came face to face with a hill. The hill wasn't too large, or impressive, but it did have a tree growing on top. Looking around, there was nothing else, except for more trees. _"I must be at the right spot." _

Naruto looked towards the tree, and felt a slight tugging feeling. He hesitated for a minute, then started walking towards the tree. As he neared it, there didn't seem to be anything special about it. He reached out and put his hand against it, then walked around, dragging his hand along the bark. When he walked to the opposite side, however, he stopped as he noticed a sign carved into the tree. A crescent and a circle.

The same symbol from the scroll.

Naruto took a step back as he looked at it. It didn't stand out at all, and was actually quite small. If he hadn't been dragging his hand across the bark he would have probably completely missed it. He looked down at the base of the tree, and sure enough, noticed a patch of grass that seemed to be a darker green than the rest. Naruto kneeled and put his hand on the dark patch.

The ground almost instantly collapsed, and the boy found himself falling through the tree roots, and towards what looked like an underground cave. Spreading his arms out, he flipped in the air and tried to straighten himself out. The bottom became vissible, and he channeled chakra into his legs and landed with a small crash, throwing up dust in the air. As the dirt cleared, Naruto looked ahead, only to see a cave and a spring in front of him.

He walked towards the water, and sat down at the edge. The water was sitting still as silence engulfed the cave. Naruto moved his hand forward and dipped his hand in the water.

In the next minute, He yelped in surprise as the water suddenly started sucking him in. He barely managed to take a breath as he was pulled off his feet and into the water. Naruto tried to keep his eyes open as the water carried him off, then only a second later, everything stopped. The boy opened his eyes, only to land harshly into dirt, and water splashed down all around him.

Naruto groaned in pain and looked up, only to stop when he noticed that he was in a tunnel now, illuminated by glowing orbs. He instantly jumped to his feet and looked behind him. All he found was a dead end. Naruto looked back and forth a few times, before he turned ahead and hesitantly started walking forward. The glowing orbs cast light on the tunnel as he waled ahead. After what felt like ten minutes of walking, the orb started to become less in number, and he saw the end of the tunnel.

Naruto sighed in relief and started running towards the end of the tunnel. As he reached the end, he noticed a hole at the top, and a body of water above. He found that bizarre, but didn't have time to think on it, when the water suddenly dropped down through the hole, and once again sucked him in. A few seconds of being rushed upwards, and Naruto was ejected onto dry land. Not a second passed, he realised that he was now laying in a room. Behind him was a fountain, and Naruto could only assume that he had been pushed out of it only a second ago.

He looked around and confirmed that he was indeed in a room now. He spotted an exit and walked towards it, only to freeze in his tracks when he came face to face with a person.

A person he recognized as the same man that left the scroll to him almost a month ago.

Narutos eyes widened, and he pointed at the man.

"You." The man smiled as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes, it is me. Welcome to my..." He paused for a second. "Our, I should say, residence."

"Where am I? And what was with the water back there sucking me up like a vacuum?" The man smiled and started walking, motioning Naruto to follow. The two started walking down a hallway as the man spoke again.

"I felt you coming Naruto, and I must say, the timing is nearly perfect. As to your questions, all will be revealed to you soon." He looked over at Naruto. "Are you hungry by any chance?"

Naruto shook his head no. "Not really. Look, I don't wanna sound mean, but could you tell me where we are, and who you are?"

"I am Raiga, as I said before." Naruto closed his eyes and held back a sigh.

"Ok Raiga, what's your last name? And are we in Konoha or some other village." Raiga hummed as he thought for a second.

"Well, to answer your first question, I can't answer it just yet. As fr the second question, We are not in the land of fire, we are in my... our clan village."

"What do you mean our? I'm an orphan." Raiga didn't say anything as they approached a door, and he gently oened it up, only to exit onto a vast gray landscape. Naruto followed out and stood still as he looked around. There was no grass or trees, dark skies with stars and the moon...

Naruto froze when he looked and instead of the usuall white ball, came face to face with a blue and green one. His mouth opened slightly and he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Is that... Is that..." He didn't finish as he looked at Raiga, who had a somewhat amused look on his face.

"I suppose this answers your previous question as to where we are."

He's mouth opened even more as he looked back and forth at the earth and Raiga.

"Am I under a genjutsu? This was a trap after all wasn't it." The man chuckled and shook his hand.

"nope, no traps, or any genjutsu. However if you would follow me, I will explain everything."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stepped back. "Why should I follow you? Prove that this isn't some kinda trick."

"Release your chakra, if this is a genjutsu, that should di-spell it, right?"

The man was right. Naruto concentrated and brought his hands into a cross seal, closed his eyes and flared his chakra, before releasing a burst around him. He stood still for a second, then opened his eyes, only to be met with Raiga. He looked around and sure enough, the earth was still out there with the stars.

"Holy shit, it's not a genjutsu..." Almost immediately, his mind started racing and questions came up. He looked at Raiga, and realised he had started walking away.

"Hey, don't leave me here by myself." Raiga smiled to himself as Naruto caught up and started looking in all directions.

They made their way towards a set of stairs and stopped at the top.

"So, are you prepared to meet the rest of your clan?" Naruto looked at the man.

"You know, I'm still not completely believing all of this." Raiga looked at the boy, and Naruto realised for the first time that he had pupilles lavender eyes. He felt like he had seen those eyes before.

Raiga suddenly became serious. "Come, we must meet with someone."

Naruto looked back at the Earth and sighed, before following the man.

XxXxX

Raiga led Naruto to an office, where they came face to face with another man. He was younger than Raiga, but definitely older than Naruto. The man looked him over before smiling.

"Ah, young Naruto, so nice of you to finally arrive. My name is Kiria, and it is a pleasure to see you at last." Naruto simply nodded as he stared back at the man.

"well now, go ahead and have a seat, we have much to discuss with you." Naruto gulped and sat down. The minute the man behind the desk said that, the air in the roon had become very serious.

Kiria observed naruto with his hands crossed in front of him. He looked him over, until he came to the boys eyes. They were the same as some of his clansmen, and their first ancestor.

"So tell me Naruto, do you know anything about the sage of six paths?" Naruto thought for a minute and shook his head.

"Ah, well in that case, let me help you out a bit, ad shed light on us as well." Kiria held up his hand towards Naruto, and his eyes glowed a green color. A second later Naruto froze as his own blue eyes glowed as well, and memories flodded his mind, much like the brief images during the forest encounter with Mizuki.

A minute passed, and Kiria put his hand down as the glow disappeared from his eyes. Naruto blinked and stared at Kiria for a few seconds.

"I trusts that enlightened you." Naruto kept sitting there and staring at Kiria with his mouth open.

"Well now, let's hear your name, shall we?" Raiga looked at the boy, as did Kiria.

The boy closed his mouth as he looked between the two men. "Naruto Otsutsuki."

"Excellent Naruto, excellent. Now with that out of the way, I must tell you what I neglected to show you." Naruto straightened up, as he listened to the man.

"You saw what our purpose is behind living on the moon. Lord Hamura received these instructions from Lord Hagoromo himself, and later passed them down to us." Naruto nodded as he listened intently.

"We were tasked with watching over the remains of the ten tails. You could even say that this is the sole reason why the Otsutuki clan exists. Anyway, all was going well, until one day, the body of the ten tails was summoned away from the moon." Nauto shifted as Kiria stopped and Raiga spoke.

"It was devestating, to realise that we had failed out purpose, and by extension Lord Hamura and Lord Hagoromo. We immediately planned to return to earth and track down the body, but our leaders had different ideas. The leaders of the main and branch families started blaming each other, and soon enough the entire clan followed. From there, It was only a matter of days before a civil war broke out between us." Raiga paused, as if to gather up his words.

"We almost wiped each other out, until the leaders f both families were finally defeated. At this point, Kiria took over the main family, and Toneri took over the branch." Raiga looked over at Naruto. "You'll meet Toneri another time, he is much too bsy at the moment."

Naruto nodded and looked at Kiria as the other man spoke again.

"This is where you come in Naruto. You see, we are still recovering from the civil war. If it wasn't for it, we would have been on earth already, however, what happened has happened. You must take on the our responcibility, now that you know you are one of us." Naruto stared at Kiria, then looked down for a moment.

"Naruto, I understand it must be tough for you, but I also need you to understand that if the ten tails gets revived, Earth will be doomed. For that reason, we must not let the creature come back." Naruto kept his head down for a few more seconds, then he looked up with a determined look.

"I understand that Kiria-sama. I will accept our clans responsibility." Kiria smiled towards the boy, as did Raiga.

"It won't be easy. Whoever summoned the ten tails, more than likely knows that the other tailed beasts are needed to revive it. My only fear is that this person may ave Lord Hagoromos eyes."

"That aside, We still need to recover from the war, and until we do that, you must return to earth."

"And find the person who has the ten tails." Kiria nodded and looked over at Raiga.

"Naruto, doing this may require you to leave the leaf village..." Raiga expected Naruto to become sad again, however he was surprised when the boy kept the same determined look on his face.

"I understand that, and if it will be necessary, I will do so."

"Very good naruto. Do this, while we recover, and soon enough, we will join you on earth. Once the ten tails is found, it will take the combined effort of the entire clan to destroy it."

Kiria thought for a minute, the reached back and took out a small container from a drawer, and a needle. He stood up and walked around in front of the desk and kneeled in front of Naruto.

"Now that you are aware of your clan, you must receive out markings as well." Naruto nodded as he looked at Kiria. The man grabbed the contained and needle and faced Naruto.

"Alright, first I need to see your collar bone."

XxXxX

Naruto stood in front of his mirror back in his apartment as the sun rose over the horizon. He pulled his shirt down and stared at the six black magatama tattooed across his collar bone. He had also received the Otsutsuki clan emblem on his right bicep, and scrolls with clothes sealed withinn them, as well as shurriken, ninja starts and a couple katanas.

He looked as his eyes next. Apparently, they were special eyes unique to the Otsutsuki, but Kiria and Raiga had not said anything else.

Naruto sighed and turned from the mirror. He grabbed the scrolls and started putting them away, whie also thinking about the task he had accepted.

**A/N: **well here it is, it's longer than the previous chapters, but that is because I decided not to split it up anymore.

Anyway, now you know what Naruto will be in this story, and let me tell you, it won't exactly be following the manga or anime.

As always, please leave a review if you like the story, or a favorite/follow, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. So long.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked around his soon to be former home. He had spent the night placing things he might need into scrolls. He took all of his clothes and equipment. Looking over at his bed, he looked at a katana that was laying on it.

The sword had a red hilt, wrapped with a black cloth. Naruto walked to it and picked it up. He twirled it in his hand, then retrieved the sheath and slid it inside. He looked back again at his home. It pained him to leave, but he knew it had to be done.

Naruto grabbed the scroll that had all of his equipment sealed within, as well as the sword and strapped it to his waist. He looked in the mirror at his clothes. He was wearing dark blue pants, and a black top with a hood. He had also put on a shirt underneath to cover up the tattoos around his collarbone.

Naruto looked at his eyes as well. After returning from the moon, they seemed to have evolved, as they were still blue, but had a lighter blue pattern shaped like a flower around the center. It didn't look that much different from a regular eye, but in the darkness, the flower pattern let off a glow.

The white haired boy turned away from the moon and closed his eyes for a minute. He breathed in through his nose, then let it out from his mouth and looked at the door. He walked towards it and stood in the doorway, looking back at the apartment one last time, then turned and closed the door as he left.

XxXxX

The people of the village passed him by without even looking over. Everyone simply went on their way, going wherever they needed to be. The village looked to be at peace. That was how he had left it about an hour ago, and now he was well away, as he had started running as soon as he slipped through the gate.

Naruto wondered if anyone would come looking for him. Obviously the Hokage would send a search team after his team discovered he was missing. But would they do more? Or would they simply send one team to have a look around and leave it at that.

Either way, the leaf was no longer his home. He had left to pursue the mission he had received from his family. Naruto cringed slightly at that. He felt weird calling the people on the moon his family. On the other hand, the chance of the Otsutsuki clan revealing themselves to any random person was very unlikely, since they claimed they had spent almost 900 years living on the moon.

Aparently, Hamura Otsutsuki was the first to depart to the moon, and the clan had followed him. Not everyone did follow, however, since the Hyuga were also descendants of Hamura. Of course the Hyuga did not know this, otherwise they would most likely call themselves the Otsutsuki as well.

Naruto slowed down his pace, and soon came to a stop. He stood to clear his thoughts. Leaving Konoha was the first step, but now he needed to track down the tailed beasts. That would prove to be a difficult task, since some of the beasts were scattered throughout the different ninja villages, while the nine tails was completely gone.

The boy corrected himself there. The nine tails wasn't gone, simply hiding very well. The beast was brought out from the fourth hokages wife when she had gone into labor. The result of the beasts' extraction was the baby being born dead, and the fourths wife following minutes after.

The fourth also did not survive the day, as he took on the nine tails, and subsequently the man who had pulled the beast out from the seal on his wife. He had managed to repel the Kyubi and the man, but in the end received a fatal wound and succumbed to it. The other man had also received a beating from the Hokage, but escaped. As for the nine tails, He had simply retreated when the Hokage and the man engaged each other in battle, and disappeared without a trace.

Naruto let out a sigh. Finding the nine tails would be tough, since it had not been seen ever since the fourths death.

Naruto shook his head and took off again, running in a specific direction he had already been on once before. It only took him a few more hours, but soon enough he had reached his destination. The familiar hill with a lone tree growing at the top.

XxXxX

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage with his head down. The old man himself had a sad look on his face.

"Nothing was found lord Hokage. The boy has more than likely left the village." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, closed his eyes.

"But why would he do that?" Kakashi looked up at the Hokage.

"If I may speak lord Hokage, I would like to search for him as well." Sarutobi brought his hand up to his mouth and covered it, then moved it to his cheek and rested his head in it.

"I know you do, but with the Chunin exams just around the corner, I need all of my Jonin to be in the village."

"Lord Hokage, it won't take me that long to…" Sarutobi raised his hand and silenced Kakashi. He looked at the masked Ninja with a soft look.

"I understand, but right now, you need to be with your team and hold them together." Kakashi hesitated for a minute, then nodded and turned to leave.

Sarutobi looked down again. Once again, team seven had fallen apart.

XxXxX

Naruto stood in front of another boy, who also had white hair, much like himself. The boy was 18 year old, 5 years older than himself.

Naruto observed the boy closely. He wore a white kimono with a high collar and a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder. The boy had closed eyes, and six magatama tattooed around his collarbone, nuch like Naruto.

The boy stayed quiet for a minute, then smiled. "So you are Naruto. Both Raiga and Kiria told me about you. I am Toneri, a pleasure to meet you." The boy held out his hand, and Naruto took it.

"Nice to meet you too." Toneri smiled again.

"You were born into the branch family, but your parents…" Naruto saddened at that and turned his eyes down.

"Forgive me for bringing that up, I didn't intend to ruin your mood." Toneri paused for a second. "You still have all of us Naruto, We are all family. Granted, the main and branch families had a small falling out, but it is all behind us now." Naruto looked up at the boy with a curious look.

"What was that all about, if you don't mind me asking." Toneri hummed to himself before answering.

"The reason our clan lives on the moon is to keep watch over the ten tails remains. This was the reason lord Hamura came to the moon as well. When the ten tails was summoned away from the moon, the clan fell apart. Instead of going to the earth and retrieving the ten tails, the clan started throwing up fingers, and blaming each other for failing lord Hamura. It was only a matter of days before the branch family declared war on the main family."

"Wow." Toneri chuckled slightly at the response.

"As I said before Naruto, it is behind us now. Once the clan is ready, we will be returning to earth to deal with the ten tails."

"Right, that's what I'm going to be helping out with." Naruto was slightly pleased when Toneri smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, on behalf of our clan, I am truly grateful for what you are doing. I want you to know that if there is ever trouble for you, we will always be here."

"Thank you." Toneri nodded and surprised Naruto when he moved his hand over and rested it over Naruto's eyes.

"I can feel it, the power behind your eyes. You possess our clans' trait, the Tenseigan."

"So they have a name huh." Toneri nodded and removed his hand.

"Indeed, they were the eyes lord Hamura originally unlocked… In fact, I would like to show you something, if you would come with me."

The two made their way through the Otsutsuki village, and made their way to a passage that lead underground. Toneri walked down the tunnel, Naruto followed behind. The tunnel became dark as they went deeper, then, after a few turns, it started becoming illuminated with an orange light.

Naruto's eyes widened as they reached the end of the tunnel and came to a large cave. It wasn't anything special. The real attraction was in the middle.

A ball floated in the center of the cave. It was the size of a small house, and decorated with orange metal carvings, but there were also open spots from where bright light shone through, illuminating the cave with an orange color.

"This is the jewel of the Otsutsuki clan, the energy vessel." The two approached the vessel, and Naruto felt a slight heat coming off of it.

"What's inside?"

"It contains the eyes of our ancestors." Naruto looked over at Toneri, who was looking at the ball.

"So, is that why people have their eyes closed?" Toneri nodded.

"And your eyes…"

"Are also sealed within. The power vessel is our weapon Naruto. It will help us in defeating the ten tails. It also keeps our puppets powered, and acts as a source of energy for our village."

Toneri turned towards Naruto. "Naruto, you are an Otsutsuki, and as such, you must weild our powers as well. I would like to extend an invitation to you. Stay here and train with us, we can teach you how to use your chakra, everything we know." Toneri took a step forward.

"And what you can do with the Tenseigan." Naruto pursed his lips and thought about the offer. He did want to become better and acquire more skills. Toneri seemed to understand and he took a step back.

"I will give you time to think it over. I do not wish to pressure you into doing this."

"I'll have an answer soon."

"Excellent, now then, let us head back and get something to eat." Naruto smiled and walked along with Toneri.

The cave became silent, and stayed so for a few minutes. Then two figures appeared in front of the power vessel. Two men, both looking old. The two looked over at each other for a few seconds.

"You see brother, Our clan has survived."

"indeed they have, but I wonder how they will fair against the man who unlocked my eyes."

The other man brought a hand up and ran it through his hair, which was grey with a few patches of white. He wore a white kimono, which was opened over his chest, revealing a few wrinkles. The other man had red hair and a long read goatee. He also had more wrinkles on his face.

"Hamura, let me show myself to them. Let me teach them how to counter the Rinnegan. You should help out as well, with the Tenseigan, fighting against the Rinnegan would be even easier."

"No Hagoromo, You know very well what my answer will be. We have had our lives already, and I have left the power vessel for them. If they wish to destroy the ten tails, they must find a way to do it themselves." Hagoromo sighed and faced his younger brother.

"Why are you so stubborn about this Hamura? Is it really so wrong to help them out a little bit?"

Hamura didn't answer, but simply narrowed his eyes as he looked at his brother.

"I respect you brother, you know I do. But in this matter, I will have to disagree with you. We cannot interfere with the world anymore, we had our time, and it has passed. It is up to our descendants now to maintain the world you created."

"The world wouldn't exist without you brother. If you had not helped me, I wouldn't be able to defeat the ten tails on my own."

Hamura looked away from his brother, but still felt his eyes focused on him.

"As I said, we did what we had to, there was no one else for us. Now our descendants must do so as well." Hagoromo was preparing to say something, but he didn't get the chance, as Hamura faded away and disappeared.

Hagoromo sighed and turned towards the power vessel. He felt immense power within the orb. Enough power to destroy the moon and earth if someone decided to use it that way. The thought of this situation troubled him.

"I wish you would change your mind about helping them brother." Hagoromo closed his eyes, and within seconds, he was gone.

**A/N: **well there we go, another chapter done. I do apologize for skipping last week. I will try to not let it happen again. Any ways, as long as I keep getting reads, I'll keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7

The village hidden in the leaves bustled with activity. Three weeks had passed and genin teams from other villages had started coming in for the chunin exams. As the many foreign visitors moved around the village, one black haired teen watched it all with anger in his eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha had become angry when he heard the news. The news of his mysterious white haired teammate disappearing over night. The fact that the boy had gone missing wasn't what upset Sasuke. What got to him was the fact that with Naruto gone, he's team was now incomplete, and thus no longer allowed to compete in the exams. They had also stopped receiving missions, again because of Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed and tightened his fists as he watched a team from the sand village walk by. The more he looked on, the more he became furious at Naruto for seemingly vanishing without a trace. Some people had suspected that the boy may have been kidnapped, but the Uchiha didn't believe that. Naruto wasn't anything too special, certainly not special enough to be kidnapped. No, the boy was much opposite in fact, appearing to be a regular genin on the outside, but he hid something.

This fact may have gone past others, but not Sasuke. The fact that Naruto always had chakra around his eyes, much like himself when he activated the sharingan, was reason enough to believe that the white haired boy was more than he let on.

Sasuke breathed out through his nose. The exams were underway, and he had to sit by and watch from the crowd instead of being a part of it. He was about get up and go back home, when an idea came to him. Perhaps he could participate in the exams after all. Sasuke turned with a determined look and started walking towards the Hokage tower.

XxXxX

Naruto kneeled in a maze of trees, with his eyes closed, deep in focus. He spanned his senses out, and started feeling chakra signatures. Behind him stood two figures, both completely motionless with their eyes pointed forward.

Naruto stayed on the moon for a week, which didn't seem that much at first, but his opinion quickly changed. He discovered that Otsutski chakra allowed the use of all five basic nature releases. Aside from that, he also learned how to create puppet-cursing spheres and use them to a certain degree. The Tenseigan, as Toneri said, offered more abilities, but Narutos eyes were still maturing, so he would have to wait.

Naruto breathed in and out and his eyes opened as he picked up a certain chakra signature. He quickly got up and looked behind him. The two peple behind him didn't move at first, but as if receiving a command, quickly took off in the same direction.

The two were puppets, another advantage the ability the Otsutsuki used. Unlike traditional puppetry, they didn't require chakra strings, and were instead controlled by the energy vessel from the moon. Naruto still decided to put in a puppet-cursing sphere in each one just in case.

The puppets moved forward towards the village, while He stayed back. Now all he had to do was wait until they returned and confirmed if what he felt was true or not. He had a feeling that it was true, but didn't want to proceed until he was certain. Naruto jumped up into one of the trees and moved to the top. As he got up, he stopped and looked over at the leaf village. He had of course known that the chunin exams were taking place here, and picked up on something interesting. After an hour of waiting, the puppets returned, and informed Naruto of their discovery. The young Otsutsuki nodded as they finished.

"You have done your service, return to the moon now, and make sure you are not followed." The two puppets nodded, and instantly took off, disappearing through the trees. Naruto watched them go, then turned his attention back to the village. _"So I was right, the Ichibi is here after all." _

XxXxX

The next day, the chunin exams were officially commenced, and the teams were ushered for the fisr part of the exam. Everyone was in one giant room, waiting to be called in.

Sasuke leaned against the wall towards the back of the room, while everyone was waiting around. He looked over at all the people that were present with his sharingan, and quickly discovered the people to look out for. Among said people was a red haired boy from the sand village, with a gourd on his back that Sasuke guessed was filled with sand. Aside from the fact that the boys face was frozen in a single blank expression, he also had a large amount of chakra withing him. Much larger than anyone else in the room.

Then there was also Neji Hyuga, the boy with the byakugan. In term of dojutsu, the sharingan would always come out on top, but Nehi seemed very calm and collected, and more than likely had received intense training.

Sasuke then turned his eyes towards a Ninja from the grass village. This one gave him a down right creepy feeling. Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he got a very eerie feeling from the ninja, and her chakra seemed dark, almost corrupted.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when a man called the for the people to enter through a doorway. Sasuke smirked as he made his way towards the room. Had he not made a request to the Hokage, he wouldn't be here right now. The request was to allow him to compete since he was technically the head of the Uchiha clan. That and all of the clans had sent their respective future clan heads to compete as well. The Hokage quickly agreed to the request and gave Sasuke permission to take part in the exams.

XxXxX

Naruto quietly observed as the participants gathered around the fence that surrounded the forest of death. The first portion of the test was written, accept for the supposed final question, which was simply a clever speech to root out any quitters. Naruto didn't want to call them quitters, but esentially that is what they were.

He took note of all of the Konoha squads, seems like they had all passed. The team from the sound village, which Naruto had never even heard of before, also passed. Then there was the person he had come to observe. The container of the Ichibi. A boy with red hair and pupilless eyes.

Naruto also took note of a kunoichi from the grass village. Her chakra was extremely dark and sinister, almost like she had experimented on herself to enhance it.

Naruto also scanned everyone with the Tenseigans ability to detect dormant Otsutsuki chakra, and discovered that Sasuke had a very small portion within him. Neji and Hinata Hyuga both also had a slightly larger amount, but since the chakra was inactive, their eyes did not evolve into the Tenseigan. The chakra within them could only be awakened by an Otsutsuki clan member, or if they transplanted the Tenseigan.

The two Hyugas were on different teams, while Sauke was all alone completely. He was most likely allowed to compete due to his status as heir to the Uchiha clan.

Naruto let out a sigh. He had learned from Toneri that the Uchiha were desendants of Indra Otsutsuki, the older son of the Sage of Six Paths. His other son, Ashura, was the predecessor of the Senju clan. Two clans, both of which were more or less extinct. The Hyuga came from Hamura, the sages brother, and then there was the Kaguya clan, who had apparently come from Princess Kaguya herself, and a few members of the clan awoke a variant of Kaguyas bone structure manipulation ability. That clan, much like the Senju and Uchiha, was more or less extinct.

Naruto returned to the people at the edge of the forest. The second part was about to begin, and he needed to move into the forest and hide himself. He looked over at the one tail host one more time, then turned and made his way deeper into the forest. He made a mental note to also keep an eye on the woman from the grass village.

XxXxX

With their task given, the genin squads quickly made their way into the forest of death, the stage for the second part of the exams. Each team was given a scroll that was marked heaver or earth. If you had one, youe task was to get the other in 3 days, and reach the tower in the center of the forest. Their second stage provtor, Mitarashi Anko, had also made it clear that there were no rules, and any means could be used to obtain the other scroll.

Sasuke made his way into the forest, and soon enough came upon a squad who had stopped for a rest. He quickly caught sight of their scroll, and it was the one he needed. With that in mind, he formulated a plan in his mind to intercept and incapacitate the team. As much as Anko had made it clear that it was allowed, Sasuke had decided to try to get through the forest without bloodshed.

The young Uchiha was about ready to spring into action, when he felt someone else approach. Within minutes, the person three other teens were present in the clearing, and much to Sasukes luck, it was the Suna team. The red haired boy, the boy in the black body suit and paint on his face, and the blonde girl with a fan on her back.

What followed their appearance was a gruesome display of the red heads disturbing powers. He made easy work of the three weaker teens, surrounding them with his san, which he could apparently control with simple hand movements. The sand encased the three teens, and without a second thought, the red head closed his hand into a fist. The sand reacted, by brutally crushing the prisoners within it into a bloody pulp, and left their mangled corpses to rot on the ground.

The blonde girl let out a tired sigh, while the face paint wearing boy smiled to himself, almost like he had enjoyed the display. The sand retreated back to the red head and flowed back into the gourd on his back, leaving behind the earth scroll. The girl picked it up, and just as quickly as the three had appeared, they were gone into the trees.

Sasuke, who simply stayed in his hiding spot after they left, was now convinced that the red head was someone to be wary of.

XxXxX

Naruto had tried to stay out of sight as much as possible, but even with all his efforts, he was still tracked down by the woman from Grass. He jumped from branch to branch, while the woman stayed hot on his trail. Surprisingly enough, she was all alone now, but it didn't seem to make any difference to her.

Naruto leaped of a branch and spun around, creating an orange ball of energy in both hands and hurtling each one at the woman. She reacted quickly. Twisting her body around and managing to dodge both. The balls flew past, one impacting a tree and blowing a good chuck out of it, while the other hit another tree and had the same effect.

Naruto cursed and turned back, continuing to try and outrun her, but as the chase continued it became clear that he wasn't gonna loose her so easily.

He landed on a tree branch again, stopped in his track and jumped towards the woman with his fist pulled back, ready to strike her. The woman, of course, noticed this and brought her own hand up to try and block. The fist impacted with the hand, and to Narutos surprise, she managed to stop it. She surprised him even more when her other hand instantly clasped around his neck. The next thing he knew, they were on a branch, and the woman held his neck in an iron grip.

The woman licked her lips as she looked him up and down, then pulled him back and slammed his body into the tree. She brought her other hand up and snakes shot out of her sleeve, coiling around his body and binding him. Naruto looked up at the woman, and for the first time, she noticed his eyes.

The kunoichi froze and looked closer at him. She took a few steps forward and looked at his eyes.

"Those eyes, I've never seen something like it before... I wonder what they can do..." She moved her hand up, and it started inching closer to Narutos head, specifically straight towards his left eye.

The boy started getting nervous at this point. He couldn't break free from the snakes, and at this rate, the woman would no doubt gauge his eyes out. He wasn't too worried about that part, since most of the Otsutsuki basically lived without their eyes on the moon. What worried him was the Tenseigan falling into the wrong hands.

The hand was nearly upon his eye now, and he still couldn't break free from the snakes. Then his senses kicked back in, and he remembered his training with Toneri. The woman was about to proceed with pulling his eye out, when the body suddenly became transparent, and split uo into bubbles. The bubbles floated out of thesnakes, then behind the woman, and reformed into the white haired boy.

As soon as Naruto became solid, the woman lashed out at him. She swung her fist towards him, and he quickly blocked it. Next he blocked her foot with his other forearm, and sent his own fist towards her. The woman jumped back, then pointed her arms towards him, and once again snakes shot out from her sleeves towards the boy.

Naruto quickly jumped up, formed an orange ball in his hand and launched it at the woman. She dodged, but was now right up against the tree. Naruto landed back on the branch, and without wasting a second, fermed another ball in his hand. This time, however, instead of launching it, he leaped at the woman, intending to slam the ball into her. The woman surprised naruto when she pressed herself against the tree, and started sinking into it, but wasn't fast enough. Her eyes widened, and she twisted her body again. The ball didn't hit her chest like Naruto wanted to, instead hitting the right half of her rib-cage, and easily tearing through her flesh and bone.

Naruto quickly pulled his hand out and moved back, while the woman emerged from the tree and fell on her knees. Her cream colored top quickly started getting soaked with blood, as a portion of her right under the arm was now missing. Her eye twitched once, and she smiled.

Then came another surprise, when she started gagging, as if she was trying to cough something up. She let out a gurgling noise and pulled her head back, and to Naruto's utter disgust, and amazement, a pale white hand emerged from her mouth. A second later, another hand came out, grabbing the edges of the mouth.

The face was then stretched apart, as if it was nothing but a rubber costume, and Narutos eyes widened when the exact same person rose out of the mouth. Only now, it was a male with completely colorless white skin, black long hair and yellow snake like eyes. The man smiled to himself, and soon enough pulled out a leg and stepped out onto the tree branch. The whole process reminded Naruto of a snake shedding it's skin.

"Foolish boy, if it was that easy to kill me, I would be long dead by now." His voice was deep now, and held a certain confidence behind it.

The man suddenly shot forward, much faster than before, towards Naruto. The boy was forced to go into defense again, as the man shot punch after kick at him. It didn't take long before Naruto became overwhelmed, and the man landed a kick on his chest, making him stumble back. Instantly the man was upon him, and once again grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"I wish you hadn't done what you did, I needed that disguise for a bit longer, but oh well." He brought a kunai out and twirled it between his fingers. "I suppose your intriguing eyes will be a nice trade."

The man was about to jab the kunai into his body, but Naruto wouldn't let it end like that. He felt another presence approaching them, and it seemed that so had the man, as his narrowed slightly and he turned them in the direction of the approaching person.

The man suddenly felt his hand become empty, and cursed himself for getting distracted. When he looked back, all he saw was water bubbles quickly floating away from him and whoever had come.

He cursed again, and looked back, only to come face to face with a pair of red Sharingan.

**A/N: **and here we are, another chapter done. I'm not very good at fight scenes to be honest, but I will try my best. And yes, there was a time skip, and yes I know I ignored the land of waves stuff completely, but that doesn't mean that Zabuza and Haku are gonna be left out of the story.

And also, I'm not gonna follow the manga or anime, although some things will be the same. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you all in the next one.


End file.
